1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object activity modeling method, and more particularly, to an object activity method for efficiently analyzing the activities of a complex object such as human activity. Also, the present invention relates to an object activity recognition method for recognizing activities or events of an object in a video sequence, using an object activity model modeled by the object activity modeling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human activities including sitting down, walking, getting up, or turning around, can be captured using a camera, and stored as digital video. It is possible to analyze the content of the digital video after obtaining the digital video. For example, the temporal and spatial features of activities of the digital video can be characterized using stochastic models based on training data. These models can be used to match a video sequence provided for pattern recognition with database videos. After pattern analysis, the video can be semantically indexed using these patterns. Also, in this process, a semantic summary of the video contents can be obtained.
The conventional object activity analyzing method can be divided into two types. In the first type of analysis method, an apparatus designed for analyzing activity is attached to a human body and used for activity analysis. In the second type of analysis method, geometric features or pictures of objects are used for activity analysis. However, in the first type, since the apparatus must be attached to a human body, the apparatuses attached to the human body restrict human activities. Also, in the second type, segmentation of individual objects from video is required. However, in many cases, individual objects cannot be accurately segmented from video. In particular, it is difficult to apply the second type of analysis method to complex objects, such as a human body which cannot be easily segmented.